I Am a Seddier
by Cayology
Summary: After seeing her best friends kiss, Carly does what anyone else would do.  Call Seddie Headquarters.  Post IOMG. Seddie of course.  Don't read if you are an easily offended Creddier.


A/N- My own twist on the overdone Post IOMG, I thought of this and felt the need to write it. I feel like it fits the show, in some bizarre way. Any way tell me if any pieces of information are wrong, but besides from that Please read, review and enjoy!

I watched the promo for iLost My Mind. Holy chiz it looks amazing! I'm so freaking excited!

Disclaimer- I really wish I was as amazing as Dan Schneider, but sadly I'm not.

Summary: After seeing her best friends kiss, Carly does what anyone else would do. Call Seddie headquarters.

I Am a Seddier

I stared into the courtyard, my jaw dropped in shock. Sam had kissed Freddie. Sam had KISSED Freddie!

At that moment I did what anyone like me in my situation would do. I took out my phone, pressed speed dial eight, and put the phone to my ear, still watching the scene in front of me.

"Hello. Seddie Headquarters, this is ILOVEseddie speaking." Answered a calm male voice.

"ILOVEseddie," I whispered urgently, "It's CreddieisCruddie, you will not believe what what I just saw!" I said my voice shaking with excitement.

"Just a minute,let me get everyone else on the phone." he responded.

I heard the clicking of other people joining the conversation.

"Sam+Freddie is here and ready to party!" A voice from the line called, I swore I knew the voice from somewhere but just could not place it.

"Hey it's SamLoVeSFriedchicken, whats the big news?" Another familiar voice echoed.

"Well," I begin, "I'm at the Ridgeway School lock-in you know and I see the targets in the courtyard, next thing I know Miss Ham is kissing Fried Chicken!" I shriek unable to hold back my excitement or voice any longer.

Similar shrieks echo through the phone so loud I can hold it a foot from my ear and still hear them.

"Wait where are you?" Sam+Freddie shouts.

"Ridgeway!"

"Where in Ridgeway!" He shouts again in desperation.

"In the classroom by the um, south courtyard." I reply.

"I'll be there ASAP!" They scream before hanging up.

"Me too!" SamLoVeSFriedchicken exclaims. "Gibby let me out!"

"Wait Gibby?" I ask suddenly confused before I hear them hang up as well.

"I'll be there shortly, make sure and wait for me." the last member of the conversation says before hurriedly hanging up.

I slowly turn off my own phone while wondering what the hell just happened, before I am interrupted by the pounding of feet and crashing of various objects moving towards me. There is a loud bang as the double doors slam open and Spencer and Gibby crash into a heap on the floor, sucking in gulps of air.

"Why am I not surprised." I mutter to myself as my deranged brother and stripper friend untangle themselves and climb to their feet unsteadily in front of me. They look at me puzzled for a second before making the connection.

"You're CreddieisCruddie?" Gibby asks astonished.

"Yep." I sigh wondering how Gibby managed to graduate Middle School.

"I thought you were a Creddier." Spencer exclaims incredulously before joining Gibby in the chant of-

"Yay Seddie, Boo Creddie!"

"No way," I reply a little offended, " I'm a Seddier all the way." This time I join them in the chant of-

"Yay Seddie, Boo Creddie!"

After we finish our nerd feast, we stand there for a moment, trying to remember why were here. The light turns on inside our thick skulls and we all rush back to the glorious window, squishing together to try and all fit. Until once again the double doors bang open and much to my surprise, principle Franklin enters. He bends down places his hand on his knees and rest there out of breath before exclaiming.

"So, where are they!" We quickly show him to the window so he can take a look for himself. Sam and Freddie are still standing there not looking at each other. We watch this religiously for five or so minutes until it seems clear they are not moving any time soon. I lean against the window seal and dig through my bag locating my notebook and pen. Pulling out my purple notebook(labeled Book of Seddie Moments, Observations and pictures of unicorns.) and matching purple pen (what I like purple because it's the Seddie color and I like things to match).

"Okay." I say flipping to an open page and uncapping my pen. "The kiss was 12 seconds long. Sam is wearing a-" I pause to glance out the window. "Red and white striped shirt, and Freddie is wearing a blue plaid-." I'm cut off from my narration by Gibby.

"Guys look at th- woah." We all turn our attention back to Sam and Freddie in a millisecond.

"Woah." we all say in unison looking out at the sight in front of us.

There standing only five feet from us is Sam and Freddie, and this time Freddie is leaning in. We hold our breaths waiting until...

"YEESSS!" We shriek throwing our arms in the air, and shaking like we just don't care. In celebration of Seddie.

A/N- Please tell me what you think, but if you don't like it please be kind about it. Thank you!

~Cayology


End file.
